


stay wilder than the wind

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can't. I- I just... ohgod.”</p><p>    “Relax baby. You can take it.”</p><p>Title taken from Come Undone by Duran Duran. (Though I much prefer the My Darkest Days cover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay wilder than the wind

“Can't. I- I just... ohgod.”

“Relax baby. You can take it.”

“Christjaviplease.”

“Shhhh. That's a good boy.”

George whimpers, fists his hands in the blankets and drops his head. His arms are shaking, he's barely holding himself up. It's all too much, so overwhelming, four of Javi's fingers stretching him so wide that he doesn't know which way is up. He swallows, tries to say something and just mewls, rocking back when Javi twists his fingers just so. His arms go out from under him and he collapses onto the bed, crying out sharply when Javi shoves all his fingers in knuckle deep.

Javi's been teasing George for the better part of forty five minutes, bringing him to the edge and then make him back down, not giving him what he now wants desperately. He tries to push back against Javi to get more and Javi plants a hand onto the small of his back and pushes him down flat on the bed. He outright sobs when Javi pulls his fingers out, burying his face in the blanket to try and stifle his begging. But of course Javi isn't okay with that.

He's pulled up so that he's on his knees and elbows again, Javi folding over his back and kissing at his neck and ear. George mewls again when Javi whispers for him to keep going, that if he wants it, he's going to have to ask for it very very nicely. George shakes his head. He doesn't want to give in, not when Javi's been such an evil bastard tonight, but Javi knows how to push all his buttons. He knows that in spite of how he blushes, George kind of likes it when Javi makes him beg for what he wants, that he likes it when Javi teases him, and that he loves it when Javi fucks him until comes screaming.

George just wishes he'd get to that last part.

It's slow. The tip of Javi's cock presses against him before sliding in, filling him slow, stretching him open wide. He's big, so big, something that still makes George's mouth water when he sees Javi undressing, something that means George spends a lot of time on his knees. He loves sucking dick, he's unashamed of that, and Javi's is perfect. This, though, Javi fucking him slow and easy, this is even more perfect. George closes his eyes, panting and canting his hips back in short lilts. Javi laughs, low and raw, bites George's ear again before telling him to say it, Javi wants to hear it.

“Please... pleaseJaviplease. Need you, need it, need more, want more.” George pleads.

It's all the invitation that Javi needs, and the long tease must have gotten him just as worked up as it got George, because he pins George to the mattress and fucks him in brutal thrusts, hard and deep, growling filth into George's ear that makes George blush and beg for more all at the same time. He comes first, grinding into George's body and George is ready to growl, to tell Javi that he will kill him when his boyfriend is gripping his cock, stroking just two times before George screams his name.

“Hateyou.” George mumbles, sprawling bonelessly and groaning when Javi pulls out.

He's half asleep in the bed, barely hears Javi moving or feels the warm washcloth that Javi wipes over his body. He curls up, mutters when Javi pulls him in close but doesn't open his eyes. He smiles drowsily at the way Javi kisses and nuzzles his neck. But then Javi whispers, “Rest while you can. I'm not done with you yet.”


End file.
